The Domain of the Mind
by StaresWithDisbelief
Summary: There was no way Yuugi was crazy! He just had blank patches of memory loss. He didn’t do the things he’s been accused of! But why won’t anyone believe him? Why do things not appear as what they seem in the mental hospital? Is he really insane?


**Oh wow, this is my first fanfiction in over a year, and my first Yu-Gi-Oh! one (which hopefully doesn't suck) in over four years… Time flies. My interest has currently been renewed in the fandom so I figured why not write one?**

**Summary: **There was no way Yuugi was crazy, he just had blank patches of memory loss. He didn't do any of those things he's accused of! But why won't anyone believe him, and why do things not appear what they seem in the psychiatric ward?

**Time Period:** Pre Duelist Kingdom and Death-T (manga event)

**NOTE: **The story may go up in rating for language reasons.

**Disclaimer: **Gel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Respect it, bitches. :3

**x.X.x.X.x**

"_**The Domain of the Mind"  
**_**Prologue: Let's Play a Game**

**x.X.x.X.x**

He lost.

How could he lose to this—this—_wimp_? He was much stronger and better than anyone! Yet the same kid who he bullied day after day defeated him at his own game…

How could this be?!

The kid was a weakling—a loser! He never stood up for himself before, and now out of nowhere he was challenging him—to a child's game no less! His overly confident voice, that cocky all-knowing smile, those narrowed piercing eyes peering through him as if he was glaring through the very depths of his soul (Haven't his eyes always been violet instead of crimson?)… It was unnatural, for the kid at least. Like he had become a completely different person, a much scarier person, and the sudden change happened after he threatened his friends.

Why for his friends did he choose to stand up now?

The kid—Yuugi, he recalled his name—came before him in the middle of the night at the park while he was conducting his business with the usual shady cliental. Yugi appeared out of nowhere too—no wait, not out of nowhere—out from the shadows, just standing before him with a creepy grin on his face.

"_You have trespassed within the domain of my heart and mind. For that, you must become my opponent, Matsuoka."_

That was the first thing Yuugi said, giving him—Matsuoka—chills down his spine. Only, he was a tall brute, a bully—he didn't get chills down his spine so easily—he caused them. But there was definitely something unnerving and different about the kid before him. Even his speech pattern had changed! Not only did it not make any sense what he said, Yugi used "ore" rather than the normal "boku" to refer to himself. Where did this confidence come from?!

"_Let's play a game, a_ Yami no Game."

At first Matsuoka didn't know what to think of this brat wanting to play a game with him (What was the deal with the dramatic title? A game of darkness?—who did Yugi think he was?). Yugi causally brought out a Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots toy from his bag and placed it on a chess table where old men would usually play each other during the early hours of the day. Matsuoka didn't want to play the game (excuse him, "_Yami no Game"_) at first—he was overwhelmingly bigger than Yuugi that he could beat his face into the dirt without any trouble.

But then Yuugi had to make things interesting by upping the ante after he explained the rules. And oh how Matsuoka liked high stakes.

"_The loser will have to suffer a _Penalty Game."

So he figured why not beat this Yuugi-brat in a game, and then beat the shit out of him afterwards? There was no harm in it…that is until they started playing the game. In the first round he started off strong, unrelentingly attacking Yuugi's red robot until its head popped off. Matsuoka relished in satisfaction when Yuugi started showing concern. He liked seeing fear on his victim's face before he assaulted them.

In the second round, Matsuoka started off just as strong again, relying on the brute of his strength to win. However, during the middle of the match something weird happened. His power began to diminish. It was the strangest thing. He felt so invincible at first, and then it felt like his strength was being sucked dry from him. With all his might he tried so hard to put everything he had into pushing the button to make his robot's arms move to attack Yuugi's, but it wouldn't hit as hard as he would have liked. Matsuoka passed it off as a fluke until in the third round the same incident occurred as well. The button shouldn't have been so hard to push! Why did he feel so weak? Where had his strength gone? Finally, in the fourth round Matsuoka gave it his all, however, it ultimately ended the same way as the second and third.

He lost... He lost the game… Yuugi must have cheated! There was no way a wimp could have beaten him!

"_I haven't cheated,_" Yuugi's voice snapped Matsuoka out of his state of awe, "_The _Yami no Games _reveals a person's true character, and thus determines their fate. Matsuoka, your own heart is weak…_"

Matsuoka wouldn't stand for it! Even if he did lose, he will still kill Yuugi! He wasn't weak! He was stronger! He was _strong!_

The thug grabbed Yuugi by the collar of his school jacket, and started punching him in the face over, and over, and over again laughing maniacally while doing so. He was going to beat Yuugi senseless until the brat would beg and scream for mercy, which would not be granted!

Only, every time he punched Yuugi, he felt pain wherever he hit him. Matsuoka paid no mind to it, however. But the brat wasn't screaming in pain—he was smirking, the little bastard! That only infuriated Matsuoka more, making him punch harder, and the pains he ignored grow worse.

"Scream, dammit!!" Matsuoka shouted.

Yuugi only continued to smile his all-knowing smirk. To Matsuoka's shock, he escaped from his grasp, fading into the darkness. Matsuoka looked everywhere to find the son of a bitch—he wasn't done teaching him a lesson. He wasn't weak, dammit!

There was an amused, cold chuckle coming from background. Once again Yuugi stepped out of the shadows looking malicious as ever, this time with a strange eye glowing on his forehead. Matsuoka subconsciously took a step back.

"_This is the all-seeing eye that can see nothing but what is within your heart!" _Yuugi sneered, "_You bully others senselessly to compensate for your lack of true strength! For that you will suffer the consequences!"_ he lifted his right index finger pointing it at Matsuoka.

"_Penalty Game!!" _

Matsuoka felt an unseen force overtake his body. It was surreal, but that didn't matter to him—he needed to show Yuugi he wasn't weak! The thug began throwing punches everywhere he could. In his crazed state he couldn't comprehend he was hitting himself. No way would a little punk brat beat him he thought. No way! He started punching with more force—there was no stopping his fury now, not until Yuugi was dead!

"I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU—_AAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!"_

**x.X.x.X.x**

The other Yuugi sneered when his latest "opponent" began beating himself up. In his mind's eye, Matsuoka thought he was hitting Yuugi, however, that was just an illusion. The only person he would hurt from now on was himself as punishment for all the times he hurt innocent people with his fists.

It was justified payback.

"I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

The bully could scream threats all he wanted but it was all futile, the Penalty Game wouldn't stop once it began. Matsuoka kept punching his own face until he had two black eyes, and his nose rendered broken. Finally the bully fell over on the ground out of exhaustion, blood gushing into a pool of brilliant red from his nose and mouth.

"Matsuoka who has always inflicted pain on others, has now experienced the same pain caused by himself_." _the other Yuugi said, quite amused at the sight before him.

With that, he went off into the night returning home. Unbeknownst to him, a lone woman walking her dog witnessed the other Yuugi leaving behind the battered Matsuoka on the ground.

"Oh my…"

**x.X.x.X.x**

Dun Dun Duuuuuun.

**Things to Know:**

--Yami no Yuugi will be referred to as "the other Yuugi" or "Yuugi" since this is was he is actually referred to as in the Japanese anime.  
--I referenced a lot of Yami no Yuugi's speech from the manga. Haha…

**Words to Know:**

**Yami no Game: **Game of Darkness, Dark Game, Shadow Game, etc…  
**Ore: **I (it's a boastful, egotistical word to call one's self. Yami no Yuugi uses it.)  
**Boku: **I (another word to call one's self but in a more modest way. Yuugi uses it.)

Well there you have it. Hopefully someone will enjoy it. Can't say for sure when the next chapter will be out, if it'll even come out at all but I'll try my best to get it as soon as possible. I'm sorry that it's short, but a shorter chapter might mean a faster update.

I would appreciate some constructed criticism too. Let me know if you love it, hate it or think it's the worst piece of shit you ever read. Heh heh… :3


End file.
